


The Rescue Mission

by Winterironsoldier



Series: Voltron Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron but with like adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: S1E1, but if there was a scene with Adam in it





	The Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one shots with Adam as the centric character 
> 
> So, just think of it like this, Voltron but with Adam playing a more pivotal part and oh, HE DOESN'T DIE

Adam flexes his fingertips and relaxes back in his chair.

The eye and muscle strain were starting to get to him by now and he rubs at his eyelids, knocking his glasses up until they rest on the crown of his head. The tabletop in front of him was covered in numerous files of varying sizes. All were related directly to the Kerberos mission and his ex-fiancé’s reports to the Garrison commander. Ordinarily, he would not be able to access such classified files, especially when the mission was ruled as pilot error resulting in the “deaths” of three of his esteemed colleagues. However, he and Keith- Shiro’s prodigy- had scrounged until they had a decent idea of what went wrong on the mission.

He glances to the couch where the teen was resting with Shiro’s old jacket thrown over himself like a blanket and one of their decoration pillows pulled close to him in a death grip. He turned away to grab his mug of coffee- it was an ugly puke green color that Shiro had insisted that they buy at a rummage sale- and made his way to the couch. Keith seemed almost peaceful, a direct contrast to his ordinary personality.

“Keith.” Adam spoke, rolling him over and onto his back.

“Mh…” The teen rolled right back over and Adam grimaced at the sight of Keith’s matted hair.

It was a sharp reminder of the fact that Shiro's disappearance had not only been hard on just him, it had been hard on Keith as well. It was easy to forget that and if they wanted to keep working as a team to find him, they would need to clue into each other more clearly.

“Keith, a spaceship was seen hurtling towards Earth. Whoever was on it has been detained in the medi-bay following further questions and tests. We need to get in there. If that's Shiro-” He paused, pulling his glasses back over his eyes and swallowing down a large lump in his throat. “We need to get him back.”

Keith stilled on the couch, his hand clutched the decorative pillow tighter

“I'm on it.” He got up, running thin fingers through the back of his hair before quickly getting ready and heading out of the shack.

Adam watched him go and he leaned back against one of the walls. Keith was agile enough to pull off a rescue of this magnitude and he trusted him. If he went along with him, he would most likely just be a hindrance.

Keith came back in, hugging Adam tightly. “Thank you. In case I don't come back.” He smiled, putting a handkerchief over his nose and mouth before rushing off with a loud rumble. He took the hoverbike.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the stolen comm system, he heard the report of an explosion miles away from the Garrison. They were sending everyone to check it out, that seemed to be the center of Keith’s plan. He had most of the Garrison out, now he only had to focus on the ones left behind in the medi-bay. It would be a much easier rescue mission, hopefully.

He checked his watch and frowned at the time. It was getting late and if he didn’t clock himself back in, the Garrison would begin to get suspicious, especially if they managed to steal back Shiro from them. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret after all.

He grabbed his helmet and gloves, then his keys to the second hoverbike. This one belonged to Shiro. It only served to make him more determined to get all of his work done just so that he could see Shiro and Keith when he clocked out.

With a heart full of hope, he left the shack.


End file.
